


Harry Brightscales

by Lukenthius



Series: Plot Bunnies [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: Dragon Riders, Dragon!Harry, Gen, Harry is a Dragon, Not finished!, Reincarnation, STORY CUTS OFF SUDDENLY!!, THIS IS A PLOT BUNNY!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 02:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukenthius/pseuds/Lukenthius
Summary: Harry awakens in Alagaesia in a dragon egg, only he's not alone. Now, after a life of being alone, he will never be alone again.





	Harry Brightscales

_“I want our rider.”_

_“Soon sister. We go to him now.”_

_“How long! I want him now!”_

_“Sister! Enough complaining! No matter how much you whine we can’t get there faster! Would you rather we stayed in our eggs and let the elves carry us around until long after our rider is dead? They weren’t going to take us to him and he’s ready for us_ now! _We had to do this ourselves!”_

_“...”_

_“I’m sorry. I don’t mean to shout. I want him too. We both need him. He is our partner of mind and heart. We need him. I can sense him, we are on our way. Please, don’t make this harder than it needs to be.”_

_“I’m sorry Brother. I shouldn’t complain. We suffer together and yet you are trying to get us through this and I just complain. I will try not to.”_

Harry nodded and turned away from the tiny blue dragon next to him. It was strange, being a dragon. Having a sister more than made up for it though.

When he had come to this world he appeared in an egg with a baby dragon and was somehow a dragon himself. He still had knowledge of his previous world, of spells and magic, of feats that should by all rights be impossible, but he had no memories to go with that knowledge. He knew his name and some random facts about things but that was it.

His sister had shared all her memories with him and he knew everything she knew about their kind, but without parents they had no one to learn from.

Harry had sensed their rider first. He knew the boy was ready for them but he knew that while they were in the possession of these elves they would never find him.

So he hatched.

He and his sister had hatched out of their egg and snuck off while the elves were asleep.

As they travelled Harry used spells to summon rabbits to them for food and tried his hardest to encourage his sister to keep moving. He was sure that if they hadn’t had each other then they wouldn’t have been able to hatch or survived this long without a rider.

They travelled west through a thick forest with towering trees. They spent a lot of time on the ground but Harry encouraged his sister to climb the branches to sleep at night and to jump through the trees occasionally during the day. “ _It will help our wings grow strong so we can fly faster and for longer before they get tired._ ”

Sister was reluctant to do any of the ‘training exercises’ he thought of but did them anyway. She never admitted it out loud but Harry could tell she was pleased with the results. They were both strong and fast for their age. They were nimble and were able to glide much better than anyone before them. They could perform point blank turns and even glide upside down for a time.

By the time they reached the mountains at the edge of the elves forest they were almost two months old and were spending almost all day in the air. They flew upwards over the mountain but had to land and walk once halfway up. The thin air made them both dizzy so Harry made them both stop at the top of the mountain for a rest before they began moving again.

They flew in a straight line from the top for a moment before tucking their wings in slightly and diving down the mountain. Harry ended up speeding ahead of his sister but she took that to be a challenge. This led to several hours of racing down the mountain and they ended up reaching the bottom by nightfall. Harry looked around and summoned a couple of deer for dinner.

Come morning they set out once more. When they got close enough, sister began to get agitated. They were close. They snuck up and kept an eye on things. Thankfully their rider headed into the forest on the other side of the village just after they arrived. They followed him. Once they were far enough away from the village Harry let his sister greet their rider.

She leapt from the bushes and rushed forwards. Harry followed at a more sedate pace. The rider looked at them both for a moment, eyes wide with awe.

“Dragons.” He whispered.

He crouched down and held his hands out. Sister stepped forward and sniffed his hand for a moment before butting her head against his palm. Harry had stepped forward and butted his own head against their rider’s other hand at the exact same moment. The three of them felt a shock of magic shoot through them and Harry felt a part of his mind open and this rider’s mind, Eragon’s mind, settle in its place. It felt like a part of him had been missing until then but he was now finally whole again.

Eragon and sister passed out moments before Harry allowed himself to black out. Harry woke first. A quick glance at the sun told him only a short time had passed. He nudged sister awake and their movements woke up Eragon.

The human sat up and rubbed his head. “What was that?”

“ _The forming bond between rider and dragon._ ” Harry answered.

Eragon looked at him in shock. “Was that you?”

“ _Yes._ ”

“You can talk... straight into my mind...”

“ _Yes. I don’t have a mouth like yours. I can’t talk like you can._ ”

Eragon blinked and shook his head slightly.

Sister rubbed her head against his chest. “ _We’ve been looking for you, Eragon. You are our rider. We travelled all of Alagaesia looking for you. We hatched two months ago and came to look for you properly._ ”

“For me? Why?”

Harry tilted his head. “ _You are our rider. Out of everyone in the world, you are the one we wish to spend the rest of eternity with. You are our partner of mind and heart, the perfect match for our souls. Together, we are complete. Though ‘all of Alagaesia’ is an exaggeration. We were halfway through the elves forest when we hatched and headed to you.”_

Eragon stood up and rubbed sister’s eye ridges. “Right...” he was silent for several moments. Harry could see he was looking deep within himself and could feel the bond. Harry sent his love across it and Eragon jumped slightly. “Was that you?”

Harry nodded. “ _Yes_.”

Eragon nodded slowly. “Right... well... what are your names?”

Sister tilted her head. “ _You have to give us one. You are our rider. You name us._ ”

Eragon nodded slowly. “Right... so, you’re a girl, and you’re a boy... um... well, Brom told me a load of stories about dragons. Maybe one of them has a suitable name.” He walked further into the forest, Harry and sister at his heels. It took a while for him to settle on a name for sister. Saphira. It took a lot of thinking as Saphira had outright rejected almost everything he thought of. Eragon sighed. “And what about you then?”

Harry tilted his head. While he knew in whatever world he came from his name had been Harry, but that was his old life. He was starting a new one here, so he wanted a new name. “ _I do not know._ ”

Eragon nodded and looked him over. “I don’t know. None of the names I know of would suit you.”

Harry twisted his head. There was a mark on his shoulder, just at the base of his neck. It was faint and he could only see it if he was looking but it was a triangle with a circle inside, bisected by a line. For some reason the word ‘Ignotus’ stuck in his mind. “ _Perhaps something similar to ‘Ignite’._ ”

Eragon thought for a moment longer as they continued to travel in silence. “What about Ignatius?”

Harry tilted his head. Ignatius... “ _Yes... I think that fits. Ignatius._ ”

Eragon smiled. “Alright then. Saphira and Ignatius.”

Saphira bobbed her head slightly and brushed her jaw against Eragon’s hip as she walked. “ _Where are we going?_ ”

“Hunting. I need to get meat for my family. Perhaps sell some to Sloan for some money. We need that too.”

Saphira nodded and Ignatius silently crept into the underbrush. For a while they travelled in silence, at least on the outside. Within their minds they shared memories and information. By the time they headed back to the village a week later with four large deer and a bag full of rabbit they had gotten to know each other quite well.

Ignatius and Saphira crept through the bushes on the outside of the village and watched Eragon as he walked.

Eragon dropped one of the deer off at a house on the way past and wouldn’t take no for an answer. He sold the other two to the butcher leaving him with one deer and a bag of rabbit. He carried on down a path and ended up at a small farm.

They watched him greet his family and they celebrated a successful hunt.

For the next few weeks Eragon worked on the farm with his Uncle Garrow and Cousin Roran. They both noticed Eragon seemed distracted. Saphira and Ignatius were engaged in a near silent argument as usual. Saphira wanted to meet Eragon’s family but Ignatius didn’t. Not that he didn’t want to meet them, he just didn’t want them to know about him.

In the end they decided that since riders only have one dragon, they would introduce Saphira as Eragon’s dragon and Ignatius would hide in the background. The ace in the hole.

Ignatius hid further into the forest while Eragon introduced Saphira to Roran and Garrow. He kept watch through Saphira’s eyes and nearly laughed out loud at their faces when they saw her.

“Blimey Eragon... when you said you wanted to introduce us to Saphira... we thought you meant a merchant girl or something... this is... wow...”


End file.
